Jahr 1986
Das Jahr 1986 ist das erste Jahr der Konsolidierung im harten Metal. Metallica und Slayer veröffentlichten ihre wichtigen dritten Alben. Voivod, Possessed, Destruction und Kreator veröffentlichten ihre zweiten Alben. Außerdem kam mit Run DMC und den Beastie Boys die erste Vereinigung von Hip-Hop mit Metal. : → Siehe auch 1980er, 1982, 1983, 1984, 1985, 1987, 1990er – Metallica 1986, Slayer 1986 Veröffentlichungen 1986 Nachdem 1985 viele krasse neue Bands ihre Debütalben veröffentlicht haben, folgen 1986 diverse zweite und dritte Alben von heute noch relevanten Bands. Motörhead gelten 1986 schon als Metal-Opis und bringen ihr achtes Album in 10 Jahren Orgasmatron heraus. Es galt damals als "neue Motörhead" nach 3 Jahren Pause. Sie versuchten irgendwie auf den Thrash Metal zu reagieren. Denn schließlich waren sie vor Venom einmal die lauteste und härteste Band der Welt. Venom haben nach ihren vier klassischen Alben das Live-Album Eine kleine Nachtmusik veröffentlicht. Metallica veröffentlichen ihr drittes Album Master of Puppets – das erste Major-Album mit dickem Budget. Außerdem strirbt Cliff Burton und sie machen weiter mit Jason Newsted. 1986 wurde der heute legendäre Produzent Rick Rubin auf Slayer aufmerksam und bot ihnen einen größeren Deal bei seiner auch erst 1984 gegründeten Plattenfirma Def Jam Recordings an. Das dritte Album Reign in Blood wurde im Oktober veröffentlicht und wurde das historisch bedeutendste Album von Slayer. Columbia Records? wollte das Album wegen Krassheit nicht vertreiben, so sprang Geffen Records ein, die das Album am 07. Oktober veröffentlichten. Bathory haben das dritte Album Under the Sign of the Black Mark im September 1986 aufgenommen. Voivod haben das zweite legendäre Album RRRÖÖÖAAARRR ' im ... aufgenommen und im ... 1986 auf dem aufstrebenden deutschen Label Noise Records veröffentlicht. 'Possessed haben das zweite Album Beyond the Gates im März aufgenommen und es kam im Oktober 1986 heraus. *'Possessed – Interview 1986' – (4:51 min) - mit den jungen Jeff und Mike Death geben ein Intermezzo in Kalifornien. Das Debütalbum Scream Bloody Gore wurde im November 1986 aufgenommen. Für Kreator war 1986 eigentlich ihr kreativer Höhepunkt. ... kam Pleasure to Kill mit neuem zweiten Gitarristen Jörg Trzebiatowski, erste Tour, mit Destruction und Rage. Ende 1986 kam die ebenfalls sehr starke EP Flag of Hate. *'Kreator – Storm of the Beast' – (live, 1986) Auch Destruction erreichen 1986 ihren kreativen Höhepunkt. ... Das Album Eternal Devastation hat nur noch 7 Stücke und dauert 34:55 min, erschienen auf Steamhammer/SPV. Sodom haben ihr Debütalbum Obsessed by Cruelty‏‎ im ... 1986 aufgenommen und im ... 1986 veröffentlicht. Sepultura haben ihr Debütalbum Morbid Visions im August 1986 aufgenommen und im November veröffentlicht. Ziemlich ähnlich waren die beiden ersten Demos der benachbarten Sarcofago. The Accüsed veröffentlichen ihr erstes volles Album The Return... Of Martha Splatterhead. Aus der Hardcore-Ecke kamen die 18-jährigen Cryptic Slaughter mit ihrem Debütalbum Convicted. Die erste interessante Besetzung bei Napalm Death war Nik Bullen, Justin Broadrick und Mick Harris, die 1986 die A-Seite von Scum einspielte. Lee Dorian kam ? Bandgründungen 1986 Bei einigen neuen Bands gab es erste Personaländerungen und es gründeten sich weitere legendäre Bands. Bei Exodus wurde Paul Baloff gefeuert, weil er ständig betrunken war und Steve Souza stieg ein. Er kam von Legacy, den späteren Testament. Bei Carnivore stieg Keith Alexander aus ... Marc Piovanetti stieg ein. *'Carnivore – Live 1986' – (live, 6:21) - im L'Amour, Brooklyn, Male Supremacy / God is Dead M.O.D. für Method of Destruction gründeten sich in New York und sind eine der bekanntesten Crossover-Bands geworden. Die Grindcore-Pioniere Terrorizer wurden gegründet Morbid Angel zogen nach Charlotte, Florida, und wurden langsam härter. Neue Trends und Richtungen Im Jahre 1986 geschah das Unfassbare. Die verfeindeten Musik-Genres und Subkulturen Hip-Hop und Metal kamen erstmals zusammen, als Run-DMC mit Aerosmith deren Song Walk this Way neu einspielten. Ende 1986 kam dann das legendäre Beastie Boys-Debütalbum mit Fight for Your Right und No Sleep Till Brooklyn mit Kerry King. Anthrax folgten dann 1987 von Seiten des Thrash Metal, der frühe Nu Metal war geboren. Das Debütalbum von Possessed läutete das Zeitalter des Death Metal ein. Im Hardcore entwickelt sich das bis dato härteste Subgenre Powerviolence mit der Band Infest. Kategorie:Geschichte